Frick Frack
by caitison
Summary: ok so this started out as a joke but then i acutally wrote this stupid fic for madison. Ship: Destiel Warning: M/M Sex Castiel's having a bit of a problem and comes to Dean for help.
1. What the heck

**Frick Frack**

With eyes locked on the road, Dean gripped the steering wheel tight in anticipation to get back to the shitty Pink Motel. He was starving and with a fresh pie from the diner down the road in the passenger seat he was about ready to explode.

It had been a long day and even after hours of research he and Sammy still had no leads to what was the cause of their case. If it wasn't for the pie next to him and the low growl of his stomach, he'd had already hit the moldy mattress hours ago.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise that sort of resembled the sound of _wings? _Looking to his right he saw a uncompromising looking Castiel looking straight ahead. _Dammit,_ he thought. _What the hell is it now?_

"We didn't pray, so obviously you need something."

Cas didn't even flinch from the bluntness.

"I'm tired. Can you just spit it out? I have more important things to attend to," Dean said.

"You mean your pie." Cas stated.

"Yes, I mean my pie what could possibly be more important than this precious little gift from above?" Dean cooed gripping the plastic bag holding the pastry.

"I suppose I shouldn't waste any time then. I have a bit of a dilemma, but I suppose if this is a bad time I could come back later."

"Christ, get on with it. There's no "good time" for me; it's always a bad time."

Cas hesitated for a moment, "Well," Dean looked at him with a scowl and he continued, "I'm not sure if it is my vessel or perhaps I am becoming too accustomed to human rituals and customs, but I do believe I am experiencing what one would call _urges_ and sexual ones at that."

Dean slammed on the breaks forcefully and made an illegal U-turn into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. He parked in the middle of two parking spaces and turned off the car.

Cas arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"So you're telling me, you just decided to drop in because you're popping boners like a pre-pubescent boy in middle school?" Dean inquired through clenched teeth.

Cas swallowed hard, "I suppose that's one way to look at it, but I really don't think-,"

Dean cut him off, "So no one in heaven taught you how to beat your meat so you decided to come to me? What do you expect me to do in this situation?"

They sat in silence for a few moments, both confused about what their next move should be.

Cas adjusted his position and rested a hand on Deans thigh.

_What the actual fuck._

Dean looked at Cas through clenched teeth and furrowed brows.

_This isn't right._

Cas scooted a bit closer.

_I should probably say something._

Cas leaned forward. They could almost feel each other's breaths on warm stubbly skin.

_This guy has obviously been watching too much porn. _

In a moment Cas closed the little space between them and let lips do what lips do. Soft lips upon rough chapped ones. Curious hands wandering places forbidden by heaven's laws and one's uninhabited subconscious sexuality. Desperate pleas for more touch followed by possessive grabs, tugs, pulls. A desire for newfangled pleasure.

Starting to feel the heat in the car intensify and feeling utterly cramped in the driver's side seat, Dean pulled away from Cas, "Back seat?" to which Cas eagerly nodded in agreement.

Both climbed over the seat and got into the back of the impala to which they continued to explore each other's bodies with a new look on pleasure. Cas was definitely more eager and hungry for touch, but Dean obviously was more experienced and new all the right places that needed grabbing or stroking -even though this was his first time with a man.

Dean assumed control for the time being. Neither was sure how this would play out in the end, but for now, Dean could do what he knew how to do. He grabbed Cas by the hips and pinned him on his back under him. He quickly lifted his own shirt over his head which got an appreciative look from Cas before he began to untie Cas's tie and unbutton his shirt. Dean began to trail kisses down Cas's toned abdomen, pausing occasionally to bite at the newly exposed skin. As Dean got lower and lower Castiel's breathing faltered more and more.

Dean reached Cas's pants and slowly undid his belt. He was impatient, too impatient, and Dean might as well take his sweet ass time if he was going to enjoy this. Dean finally had all of Cas's pants undone and slid them down to Cas's knees. He began kissing new skin –inner thighs, hip bones, and illicit places still covered by boxers.

He climbed back up to meet Castiel's lips again. He started kissing places he discovered were sensitive for him, like his neck and collar bones. He left hickeys that would welt up so bright and beautiful for weeks later. Dean reached down and with one hand began palming Castiel through his boxers. That earned a grunt out of him through clenched teeth. He'd almost forgotten Cas had never done this before, even the slightest touch was probably enough to make him go over the edge right there. He had to remain calm and keep things slow if he wanted to be able to finish himself off as well. Dean was already up and ready to go, but wanted to give Cas special attention before anything else happened. Besides, it was pretty fun watching him squirm and clench his teeth like that.

He leaned back down to Castiel's boxers and finally pulled them down.

_That almost looks painful._

"Oh," Cas exhaled, "I-."

Cas was cut off by Dean starting to lick up and down the shaft, slowly making his way to the tip and taking all of Cas into his mouth –all the while Dean let his hands wander all over Cas's stomach and thighs. This made Cas tense up and shut his eyes. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Getting turned on was painful after a while and he just wanted to get rid of the pain, but this, oh this, it was incredible. At the moment he was swimming in a sea of warm pleasure, and he had no idea how the hell Dean was doing _that_ with his tongue but he didn't want him to stop, _ever_.

Cas continued to feel tense but after a while he opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. He wasn't too sure how to feel about what he was seeing.

_Perhaps, this is what humans call sexy? Possibly I believe Dean is sexy? _he thought.

All while Cas was caught up in his thoughts, Dean kept sucking and licking Castiel. His hands traveled all over Cas and he was going to make sure there wouldn't be an inch of him he hadn't touched. When caressing Cas's hipbone suddenly felt something in the pocket of his trench coat. He took his mouth off Cas and reached into the pocket to grab whatever it was.

_Lube? Yep, that's definitely lube._

Cas looked down at Dean staring at the unopened container he had bought roughly two hours ago.

"Oh, my apologies," he started to get apprehensive, "I just assumed-."

"It's fine."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, it's fine," Dean repeated, "Not entirely sure how this works, but I know this is probably involved."

"Well, I've been researching and-."

"Researching? You mean you've been watching gay porn?" Dean chuckled.

Cas didn't respond.

"Well then, why don't you show me th-," he was cut off by being flipped around and pinned under Cas on his hands and knees.

"Preparation is in order," Cas stated sternly.

Castiel then hooked his fingers under Deans pants and boxers and jerked them down forcefully. Cas was too eager to wait anymore, he'd waited entirely too long for this. He opened the container of lube and generously coated to fingers in it. He pressed them to Dean's backside, and they slide in surprisingly easily. Dean's breathing faltered. Cas then slid in another finger, it was a bit tight but not as much as he expected.

"I do not understand," Cas stated.

"What I do on my own time is my damn business, okay?" Dean hissed.

Without another word Cas lathered himself with the lube and pressed himself into Dean. Dean gripped the seat of the impala and held back from crying out a moan like a little bitch and grunted instead.

"Relax," Castiel demanded as he began to thrust.

_Someone's possessive. _

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and began to increase his speed. His thrusts came in slow intense waves that crashed into Dean sending chills down his spine. For Dean it was a mix of pain and pleasure; it was pure ecstasy. It was as if sensuality was an unknown formula that Castiel managed to crack and shit was it good. _How is this guy a virgin? No, better question is: how do you learn that much from porn?_

"Touch yourself," Cas said domineeringly

. Without missing a beat Dean reached down and began to stroke himself the way he does when no one's around, and with Cas there inside him it was pretty much the best experience he could ask for. He had to bite his bottom lip from screaming and spilling over right then, and here he was thinking Cas was the one who couldn't handle him.

Cas picked up speed as time passed. He clawed at Deans back from pleasure and wasn't afraid to hold back every moan that came from his throat, unlike Dean. They both rocked their hips together in harmony and with the weight of 2 approximately 200 pound men inside of it the impala rocked with them.

Finally, Cas was getting close to climaxing and he moaned in pleasure as the sensual heat rolled throughout his body. As Cas reached his peak he slapped Dean's ass which would result in a bruise that would stay there just long enough for Sammy to notice. Dean climaxed a few seconds later gripping the seat and letting out his first loud moan as Cas was pulling out and got his white liquid all over the backseat. He'd regret that and cuss to himself later for it.

They both collapsed and were tangled up in each other for a moment until Cas got up and began to dress himself.

"What? No cuddling?" Dean teased.

Castiel looked at him for a moment in silence, "I suppose-,"

"I'm kidding. I've gotta get back to the motel," he chuckled.

"That's understandable," Cas said and it a moment he was gone.

_Fuck, _Dean thought as he dressed himself. Sam was probably back at the motel ripping his hair out because Lucifer was scratching at his conscious making him see meat hooks and what not. He checked his phone.

Five voice-mails and nine missed calls.

_Great._

Dean calmly unlocked the motel room door and set the pie and other food on the counter. Sam bolted from the bed to meet Dean at the door.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked.

"I had something to take care of calm your tits."

"And you didn't think to call?"

"I was with Cas calm down."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing important," Dean stated, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean lifted his shirt over his head and headed toward the bathroom. Sam noticed a bit of a limp in his step, which was odd. His eyes then flicked to Dean's back.

"What's with the scratches? Dean?" Sammy questioned, but Dean had already slammed the washroom door and started the shower.


	2. Am I doing with my life

**Frick Frack the Patty's Back**

"So?"

Dean lazily placed his hands his hands on the wheel of the impala and adjusted his seated position.

"Dean?"

He started the car and put it in drive.

"Hey, jerk."

_Slap._

"What?" Dean hissed when Sam hit his arm.

"You said you'd tell me what happened when we got the job done, and the job's done," Sam said.

Dean sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh my god, Dean, just tell me what happened," Sam replied.

"Dude, it wasn't anything. He just needed some help, so I helped him out." Dean answered.

Sam looked at him in skepticism.

"Okay, so another one of Cas's birdy friends left their vessel for a while and a demon got a hold of it so I helped him exorcize it before the demon could get information."

"Seriously?" Sam probed, "And he couldn't do that by himself because..?"

"Because he's a little bitch? I don't know, Sam."

Dean turned out of the Pink Motel's parking lot and onto the highway. Sam started to ramble on about a new job and all the leads he had to which Dean was only halfway listening to.

Shortly after checking in Dean sprawled out across the bed of their motel room. Why the hell was he so damn tired? Just as he was beginning to drift off into a blissful nap Sam shook him.

"Mind if I take the car? I'm gonna go have a look around." Sam stated.

Dean fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Sam.

"Later."

"Later."

He knew when Sam got back he would have something he picked up on and they'd be researching all night, so he might as well wake himself up now. He rolled out of bed and walked over to the old coffee pot, filled it with water and coffee grinds, and hit brew. He stripped off all his clothes and sauntered over to the bathroom, only to hear that sound again.

_Fuckin' wings, man._

He quickly entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Dude, I'm naked," he said leaning against the door.

"I know," Cas replied. His voice didn't sound muffled at all.

He quickly turned around to see a tense looking Castiel standing behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean shouted reaching for a towel to cover himself.

"Are you ashamed of your anatomy?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No I- Jesus, Cas, what do you want?"

"I'm having problems again."

"Cas, that was 3 days ago and a one-time thing," Dean's words ran together from his uneasiness.

"I am not leaving," Cas stated.

"Oh, you're not, are you?" Dean chuckled nervously.

"No, I am, uh, asserting my dominance," Cas declared with his chin held high.

Dean walked over to the shower and turned the knob.

"Can you get out so I can shower? I'm too tired for this, and not letting you fuck me in the ass again, man."

"Then don't."

"Wha-," just as he was about to scold his friend but his lips were met by Cas's, who had already began to undress himself.

"Is that whiskey?" Dean inquired pulling away.

Castiel stared at him with a blank expression.

Dean rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I suppose if Jimmy were alive his livers would be destroyed," Dean chuckled.

Castiel continued to stare.

"Fine," Dean grumbled.

Cas backed Dean up and rammed him into the shower wall forcefully. He began to kiss Dean everywhere. He paused and gave the scar in the shape of his own handprint special attention, sucking, licking, and kissing each and every rigid bump of the bright and beautiful mutilation.

Memories of that day flashed before him. The first time he saw Dean. He wasn't sure what emotion that was yet when he laid eyes on him, but now he knew. But he didn't want to think about that now, he needed to focus on the moment.

Dean ran eager fingers through Cas's dark hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. He knew Cas had watched porn, but that usually doesn't give an accurate depiction of how kissing really is.

"Follow my lead," Dean demanded.

Cas was eager to learn. Dean grabbed Cas's face and pressed his lips against his. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and began working in a rhythm that Cas was eager to follow. When the right time game he traced the pattern of Cas's lips with his tongue. He then bit Cas's lower lip and quickly licked it again as if to ease the sting to which Cas's gave an approving little exhalation. Cas then tried it out on Dean which made Dean smirk, considering this time Cas was being surprisingly submissive.

_Drunken Cas is pretty funny_, he thought.

Dean pushed Cas off of him and under the shower head. He stepped back to watch the water run over Cas. _Damn. _He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over Cas watching as it lathered up and created slick suds over every inch of him. The soap was really just an excuse to touch Cas in prohibited places; although he knew Cas would have let him, it just made it less awkward.

Dean ran his tongue down Cas's neck and shoulder blade not even wincing of the bitterness of the soap. He left gorgeous teeth marks that would turn into bruises that Cas wouldn't bother to heal because they would remind them of this moment.

Cas kneeled down and began to stroke Dean lovingly without letting his eyes leave his gaze. He began to lick up and down Dean's shaft just as Dean had did before. He came up and swirled his tongue all around the head achieving a soft, "Fuck," from Dean. He traced his tongue back down the shaft to play around Dean's base and pubic bone. He kissed all around Dean's thighs and everywhere he could reach. He then took all of Dean into his mouth and sucked hard, but shortly after released him and started to lick and kiss elsewhere again which made Dean buck his hips for more. He did this for a few moments before Dean noticed a pattern.

_He's teasing me._

Cas did it again.

_Yeah, he's actually teasing me._

"Are you teasing me?" Dean asked.

"I learned from my research that this is a good method," Cas responded in that husky voice, "in order to pleasure one's partner."

Dean offered a hand to Castiel to help him to his feet only to bend him over so he was facing the wall and Dean was behind him.

"Bad," Dean said.

"Have I done something wrong?" Cas inquired.

"This is called roleplay," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear sending shivers down his spine.

Dean then began to grind on Cas's ass.

"Don't do it again."

_Bite. Spank._

"You _please. _Not _tease._"

Cas nodded.

"And only me. No one else. Understood?"

"Understood," Cas replied.

_Spank._

"You should address me properly."

"Uh- I'm not fully comprehending-,"

_Spank. Moan._

"I don't like those ugly filler words like uh and um. Do you like wasting my time?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Good. _Master _or _sir_, dipshit."

"Yes, sir."

Dean bent Cas further over. He didn't feel like prepping him and he didn't have any lube on hand so he'd have to deal.

Dean pressed himself into Cas's entrance ever so slightly to which Cas tensed up.

"Relax," Dean murmured.

"Yes, sir."

Dean began to insert himself into Cas. His thrusts were different than Cas's. He let his hips roll and rather than in waves he came in gliding motions which weren't as intense. He was slow and frequent, the way a woman would like it. The way Cas likes it.

Dean bent down to whisper in Cas's ear, "I'm gonna make you one of my women, slut."

Castiel's breath hitched and he let out a breathy moan as Dean trailed his nails down Cas's spine. He then reached down and began to stroke Cas who was grateful for the simultaneous pleasure. It was too much; therefore he was close.

"I'm," _gasp, _"close."

_Spank._

"You think I give a damn?" Dean snarled, but he was too.

Increasing in stokes and thrusts, Dean started to grunt and moan and with his free hand clawed at Castiel's back. He bent down again and kissed and bit at Cas's neck.

"Fuck," Dean exclaimed and they both climaxed in a sea of desire.

Just like the time before they collapsed on each other and held their positions for a minute or two. They both stood up to properly shower and rinse off the filthy feeling of after sex.

Dean looked at Cas for a moment and he glared back. He turned the knob and the shower was off. He began to reach for a towel when suddenly –

_Slam._

Sam's back.


End file.
